


Resistance is futile

by racifer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Blood and Torture, M/M, Rape, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard was kidnapped and tortured by a Borg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance is futile

**Author's Note:**

> 请仔细阅读警告！非情趣！不适者慎入！

爆炸，尖叫，冰冷的机械，渗入骨髓的痛苦，以及比这更加痛苦的反抗。红色，警报的颜色，鲜血的颜色，随着他的命令不断蔓延，扩散……

Picard猛地从床上坐了起来，心脏剧烈地撞击着胸腔。他瞪着漆黑一片的房间，设法让自己摆脱刚才的噩梦。那个萦绕不散的梦魇。然而，还没等他彻底清醒过来，一只有力而冰冷的手从黑暗中伸了出来，像铁钳一样死死地扼住了他的脖子。

气管和动脉都被瞬间捏紧，Picard条件反射地绷紧了身子想要喊警卫，但一个字也说不出来。他右手握紧拳头，用力向袭击者的肋下猛击，左手摸索着床头的通讯徽章，毫不意外地摸了个空。袭击者似乎完全不在意他的反抗，那只手继续在他的喉咙上收紧，把他从床上拎了起来，牢牢地按在了旁边的墙壁上，用力得仿佛下一秒钟就要捏断他的颈椎一样。Picard抬起膝盖狠狠撞向袭击者的小腹，试图让他松手，感到像是踢上了一块金属，对方只是闷哼了一声，仍旧没有移动分毫，也没有松手。血流被阻断以及氧气的耗尽让Picard很快丧失了挣扎的力气，他无力地在半空踢蹬着，双手用力想要掰开袭击者的手指。他想问对方是谁，是怎么悄无声息地潜入他的房间的，飞船会不会已经被攻陷了，为什么要杀他。然而他什么也说不出来，连声音都发不出来，他的眼前已经冒起了金星，意识也渐渐模糊，陷入黑暗……

29.64秒之后，Picard瘫软的身体从墙上滑落。一束红色的激光从上面打在了他的脸上，一个冰冷低沉的声音不带任何语气地说道：

“我是Locutus。反抗是无用的。”

~*~*~

当Picard再次醒来时，他感到自己的双手被分别锁在锁链上，全身酸痛，手脚已经完全麻木，整个人悬在离地面几英寸高的地方，全身赤裸，就像他被卡达西人俘虏的那次一样。这种姿态令那次可怕的痛苦经历又浮现在了他的眼前，他不由得颤抖了一下，尽力深呼吸了几次以平复骤然加快的心跳。房间里的光亮让他不停地眨着眼睛，一两滴生理性的泪水从眼角缓缓滑落。渐渐适应了房间中的亮度之后，他看到，自己并不在舱房中，而是在一个空旷的白色房间中。

房间里什么都没有，然而这熟悉的温度和湿度却让他立刻明白了自己面对的是什么。他的正对面有一个小小的操作台，台前站着一个博格人。不，不是随便哪个博格人，而是……

“Locutus……”Picard不敢置信地费力说道，喉咙还因为刚才被用力扼住而肿痛着。那熟悉的面孔是他噩梦的常驻成员，而真正出现在他面前的时候，这场景又是说不出的诡异。“怎么会……这怎么可能？”

Locutus面无表情地走到他的身前，微微抬起头。右耳旁的红色激光扫过Picard的脸，然后，有些犹豫地，Locutus举起了没有手套包裹的左手，轻轻擦掉了他脸上的眼泪。他看着那根沾湿的手指，似乎在看着什么奇怪的东西，又或是不知道该怎么处理它。然而这种迷惑只持续了几秒钟，他就又恢复了面无表情的状态。“我是Locutus。反抗是无用的。从现在起，你将服从于我。”

Picard皱起了眉头。“你不是一个博格。”他肯定地说道，“你有自我意识，而且你绝对不是Locutus。”虽然他看起来就像Locutus，和那段可怕的记忆、那个梦魇中的形象一模一样。

“我是Locutus，”Locutus说道，“我曾是一个博格。”

“你怎么会有自我意识？你究竟是谁？这是什么地方？你没有杀我，那么你来这里的目的是什么？”Picard一边悄悄拉扯着铁链，看看有没有可能逃脱，一边问道。

“我只接受和执行博格女王的唯一指令，我不能够联入集体意识。我是原始Locutus的复制体42号，与其他已经失效的复制体一样，我的名字也是Locutus。无论你在哪里，你都一定不会被任何其他人找到。我的目的是——折磨你，从各个方面。严酷地。”

他的语调毫无起伏，仿佛说的是一件无关紧要的事。然后，他转身走回了操作台前，输入了什么指令。

“Locutus，听着，你不必服从于她的命令，你……”Picard急促地说，然而Locutus似乎没听见他的话，依旧站在控制台后面低头操作着。

Picard面前的地面上升起一个白色方台，在他腰部的高度停了下来。平台大约只有一人宽，表面是柔和的拱形，边缘圆滑。Picard感到台子下面有两个冰冷的东西扣住了他的脚踝，然后慢慢拉开，分别锁在两侧。然后，他手上的镣铐突然松开，他摇晃了一下，直接倒在了面前的台子上。一对黑色的圆环扣住他的手腕，把它们拉过头顶固定在前方。圆环很光滑，正好扣紧他的手腕，让他不能挣脱出来，也不至于紧到阻碍他的血液循环。

“该死的，Locutus，停下。”Picard提高了声音，一边用力挣动手脚，想要从镣铐的束缚中解脱出来。沉重的脚步声逐渐靠近，他努力抬起头，看向那张与自己酷似的博格化面孔。Locutus慢慢抬起了右手，机械手臂左右转动了两下，轻轻落在了他的肩膀上。

“从现在起，你将不可以说话。”Locutus说道。

“为什么？因为有人怕我将你唤醒？因为我的确可以做得到？”Picard费力地仰视着Locutus的眼睛，“我可以帮助你。我曾是原初的Locutus，我可以让你恢复自由……啊啊啊！！！！”

青白色的电弧从机械臂与皮肤相接的地方亮起。Picard的身体在电流的刺激下无法控制地痉挛起来，全身如同被重击一般疼痛，头晕目眩，难以呼吸。被电弧击中的那块组织迅速变成了苍白的颜色，然后发黑炭化。直到这时，电弧才终于消失了。

“你不可以说话。”Locutus重复道，面无表情地看着台子上仍在轻微痉挛的人类躯体。“这只是最轻微的警告。你只被允许喊叫，哭泣和乞求。”

Picard急促地喘息着。一股皮肉烧焦的难闻气味飘荡在空中。被电弧击中的部位已经失去了感觉，但伤口处就好像燃起了无数细小的火苗，不停舔舐着周围的组织。那真的很痛。然而更大的痛苦来自左胸腔。他的人工心脏似乎被电流损坏了什么部件，现在正毫无规律地剧烈跳动着，像是被一只无形的手用力握住，开始撕扯，拧转，挤压……毫无疑问，他就要死了。Picard的脸贴在冰冷的台面上，痛苦的洪流传遍身体各处。他的眼前一片漆黑，耳边像是被洪水冲击一样轰鸣着，他甚至不知道自己有没有尖叫，有没有挣扎。

然后，全然的寂静终于降临。他昏了过去。

~*~*~

Picard再一次醒来。头痛欲裂，全身可怕地酸痛，如同宿醉。他抬了抬手腕脚腕，发现它们仍旧被紧紧铐在台子上，连膝盖都被分开固定在了台子上。好消息：他仍然活着。坏消息：他仍然活着，那就意味着即将迎接更多的折磨。

“你昏迷了23分钟43.1秒，”Locutus低头看着他，说道，“我不被允许处死你。”

Picard伏在台子上喘息着，没有说话。

计算机特有的声音回响在房间之中：“机体损伤率：1.3%。精神损伤率：0%。疼痛达到二级阈值。”

“这……什么？”Picard嘶哑地问道。然而Locutus没有回答他，只是又一次沉默地举起了右手的机械臂。他感觉到那只手落在了自己的背上，沿着脊柱下滑，直到尾骨附近。然后，一些冰冷滑腻的液体滴在了他的臀缝、以及被迫分开的双腿之间。

Picard感到一阵恶心。他不是什么天真的年轻人了，他知道这意味着什么。当然了。强暴是折磨中永远不会过时的项目，只是他从没想到过自己也会有一天面对这种屈辱。随着一根带着皮手套的手指毫不留情地捅进他的后穴中扭转戳刺，恶心的感觉越来越强烈，加上刚才经历过的电击残留着的眩晕感，他不由得干呕起来，甚至希望再晕过去一次。

Picard不停的扭动挣扎虽然被手脚上的束缚限制了幅度，但仍给Locutus的动作造成了一定的阻碍，也给他自己带来了疼痛。反抗是无用的，Picard在心底苦涩地重复道。在他还是Locutus的时候，他对这句话了解得十分透彻，因此他没有再试图与Locutus对话，也没有求饶。只是身体本能的抵抗是理智所不能控制的。他感到第二根手指插了进来，肛门处的疼痛更加剧烈，大概是撕裂了。

皮革的棱角褶皱在体内感觉起来异常清晰，两根手指在内部弯曲，开合，有意或无意按在前列腺上的时候，因为力量过大而导致了更私密和不熟悉的疼痛。Picard的背更高地从台子上拱起，两条腿用力想要并拢，大腿内侧的肌肉群紧张到微微痉挛的程度。Locutus的机械手臂一直用比人类大得多的力气压在他的腰上，却还是无法完全阻止他的动作。没过多久，他体内的手指抽了出去。身后响起皮革和金属撞击的声音，然后，一根更加粗厚的硬物就顶在了他身后。

在感觉到它的一瞬间，Picard的身体立刻紧张起来，像一张被拉满的弓。无论之前做了多少准备，这种状态下是绝对无法插入的。但Locutus似乎早已预料到了他的反抗，一道微小的电弧直接打在了他会阴处敏感的皮肤上。Picard吃痛地叫出了声，绷紧的肌肉也颤抖起来，失去了力量。同时，那根阴茎就像一根楔子一样，切开他的防御，一寸一寸地钉进他的身体。Picard急促地呼吸着，额头上青筋暴起，手指死死抠住台面，用力到指节发白。

冰凉的机械部件压上他的身体。Locutus动了起来。

这是一场彻头彻尾的强暴。每一下抽插都会带来直肠和肛周组织撕裂的痛楚，博格人胯骨处的金属撞击着他的屁股和大腿，钝痛的感觉越来越强烈，甚至让他觉得骨头都要被撞裂了；即便Picard极力咬牙忍耐，不到半分钟之后，他还是痛苦地叫了出来，一滴滴的汗珠从他的身上、额头上渗出，掉到台子上，滑落进底部的收集槽。Locutus抽插的动作越来越顺畅，速度也越来越快，淫靡的水声、皮肉和金属的撞击声、呻吟声在房间中回荡。空气中的血腥味越来越浓，即使是在39摄氏度的室温当中，Picard还是渐渐感到手脚麻木冰凉。

不知过了多久，Locutus的动作变得缓慢而深重，每一次抽插都像是要顶穿他的肠子一样用力。Picard痛苦地闷哼一声，手指紧扣住台子边缘稳住自己的身体。最后一次冲刺结束，博格人深埋在他体内的阴茎抽动了几下，又过了一阵子才慢慢退了出来。

Picard伏在桌子上，闭上眼睛调整着呼吸，感觉粘稠的液体从身后慢慢流下，心中屈辱的感觉更甚。整理衣物和装甲的声音在安静的房间之中异常清晰，Locutus重新走到操作台后按了几下，困住Picard的圆环就都打开了。Picard慢慢从台子上爬下来，颤抖着挪动双腿，尽可能远离Locutus。台子上残留着的血迹和滴落在地上的血迹在白色的背景下无比刺眼。

“机体损伤率：2.3%。精神损伤率：3.4%。疼痛达到一级阈值。”计算机的声音又一次响起。

“你需要清洁。”Locutus说道。刚才平台所在的地方变成了一个大约半人深浅的小水池，就像在全息甲板里一样迅速。水中微微泛着绿色，不知里面加了什么。Picard不用他说第二遍就躲了进去，蜷缩在离Locutus最远的一角。

池水中似乎有消毒的成分，他身上所有受伤的地方都感到火烧火燎的疼。犹豫了一下，他先处理了右肩上的电击伤，咬着牙一点一点把坏死的组织从身体上剥离，以免感染。剧烈的疼痛稍稍转移了他对其他地方疼痛的关注。创口不大，但很深，清理完之后，周围的组织又开始断断续续地渗出血来。这时候，Picard的额头已经被冷汗浸湿了。他咬了咬牙，伸手碰到后面撕裂的地方，简单清理了一下外面凝固了的血，然后插进一根手指，让里面残留的润滑剂、血液和精液流出来。水中，不停渗出的血一点点晕开，那股恶心的感觉越来越强烈，Picard忍不住抽出手指，趴在池边吐了起来。他抬头看着Locutus，冰冷的愤怒在他的心底阴燃着。Picard意识到，自己从没这么想杀掉一个人过。

而这种感觉让他更加恶心。

Locutus从操作台后走了出来，半跪在池边，隔着池水向他伸出手。他摘掉了手套，Picard不自觉地注意到，而那姿势像极了他的父亲。当他小时候在葡萄园中跌倒的时候，他的父亲就会在他旁边蹲下，像这样对他伸出一只手，等他拉着它重新站起来。Picard看着Locutus。从他被绑架到这里之后，他第一次意识到了他和这个博格人是如此的相似。

或者说，他就是Locutus。无论他多么不想承认这一点。

Picard没有碰那只手，从池子的另一端爬了上来，一边警觉地盯着Locutus，一边扶着墙朝远离他的墙角挪了过去。他早已发现这个房间没有门，也没有任何可以躲藏的角落，但他还是想试一试，看看是否有逃脱的可能。Locutus没有阻拦他，只是将那个池子还原，然后，在那里出现了一根立柱，顶上锁着几圈锁链，垂下一对样式古旧的手铐。他用机械臂拿起立柱旁挂着的一条似乎颇为沉重的鞭子，然后朝Picard走了过来。Picard扶着墙的手臂有些发抖，看着Locutus越走越近，离他只有三步，两步……

就是现在。

Picard的身子往旁边一闪，双手紧握，狠狠地砸上Locutus的脑后，然后用力把他的头向墙上撞去。博格人的身体比人类强壮很多，但他们并不是真的机器。尤其是，Locutus比普通的博格人接受的改造还要少。虽然Picard的攻击可能难以对Locutus造成严重的伤害，但也足够拖住他几秒了。Locutus踉跄了两步，转身想要抓住Picard，但Picard已经用最快的速度冲向了那个控制台，手指马上就要碰到它了。

一股巨大的力场猛地把Picard弹到了两米开外。他重重地摔在了地上。身上的伤口似乎瞬间全部迸裂开来，疼得他倒抽了一口冷气。就在他挣扎着想要重新爬起来的时候，Locutus已经站在了他的面前，一脚踢在他的肋下。趁着Picard面色惨白调整呼吸的时候，Locutus拿出了一个黑色圆环扣在他的脖子上，按下了机械臂上的什么开关。立刻，Picard从脖子以下就失去了知觉，颓然倒在地上。那圆环一定是某种神经传导屏蔽器，Picard想到，眼睁睁地看着Locutus把他拖到圆柱旁边，锁上他的双手，把他摆成一个抱着柱子的姿势，然后才解除了神经屏蔽。

就像一阵洪流冲刷过全身，所有的疼痛又都回来了。Picard额头抵着柱子急促地喘息着，全然不知Locutus已经站在了他身后，已经举起了鞭子。一声闷响，那条鞭子击中了他的背部，从他受伤的右肩直到左边肋下。Picard疼得仰起了头，用力握紧手铐上的铁链，几乎立刻就流下了眼泪。

那条鞭子上嵌着密密麻麻的金属丝，既维持了皮鞭的韧性，又能造成更严重的伤害。每一鞭落下的声音都很沉闷，就像铁棍打在破棉絮上的声音，感觉则像是无视肌肉的阻隔直接抽在了骨头上，让人痛不欲生。起初的几鞭，Picard还能嘶哑地哭喊出声，之后就连喊声都听不见了，只有肌肉反射性的绷紧和痉挛。

Locutus迅速地连续抽了二十鞭，才终于放下了手中正在滴血的鞭子。Picard的肌肉紧实的背上已经是一片血肉模糊，他垂着头靠在柱子上，似乎已经晕了过去。

“机体损伤率：7.6%。精神损伤率：3.7%。疼痛达到二级阈值。”计算机平板的声音说道。

Locutus按下控制圆环的按钮，然后将圆柱变回地面，把Picard从手铐中解开。屏蔽器阻断了他身体上的痛觉传递回大脑，Picard的身体松弛下来，紧皱的眉头也渐渐舒展了。Locutus小心地擦去他脸上的汗水和泪水，让他趴在地上，然后拿出一瓶不知什么药剂涂在他的背上。伤口似乎裂得更深了些，有的地方几乎看得见白森森的骨头。细小的血流从每一道伤口中汩汩流出，很快就染红了Picard身下的地面，还在一点一点地扩散开来，浸湿了Locutus跪在地上的膝盖。Locutus又拿出一支无针注射器给Picard打了进去，流血渐渐地止了，但Picard仍旧昏迷着。

“机体损伤率：11.4%。精神损伤率：3.7%。疼痛未达到阈值。”计算机的声音响起。操作台上出现了一个新的端口，Locutus的动作顿了一下，收起所有的东西，走回操作台前，先打开了新的一道力场，然后将自己接入了那个端口。他头上的机械装置亮了起来。于此同时，他死死地握紧拳头，仰起头张开了嘴，毫无疑问是在尖叫，但力场屏蔽了所有的声音，没有人知道那装置究竟让他感受到了怎样的痛苦。他的左手中渐渐渗出血来，稳定而缓慢地从上面落下。一滴，两滴，过了好一阵子才在地上积聚成了一小片。

痛苦却还没有停止。

三十分钟之后，Locutus和端口的连接终于断开了。他几乎立刻瘫倒在了地上，青白的脸色更加灰败，就像一具死尸一样。如果此时Picard醒来，他一定会被这情景震惊的。

但是他没有。

~*~*~

经常的昏迷让Picard丧失了时间感，但一定已经过了几天了，他想到，虽然他一次都没有吃过东西、喝过水，加上大量失血，但他还没有出现低血糖或脱水的症状。他猜想一定是Locutus不知怎么给他补充过营养和水分了。潮湿闷热的环境让他身上的伤口迅速恶化，发炎溃烂，并且Locutus还在不停地往他身上添加新伤。这真是完全不利于伤口愈合的做法。

他了解Locutus的生理构造就像他了解自己一样。所以有几次，他都差一点杀死Locutus，然而这结果只是让他被折磨得更厉害——除去数不清的皮肉伤之外，他的十根手指都被折断，左臂在一次扭打中摔成了骨折，左边一条、右边两条肋骨骨折，而双腿的胫骨和腓骨都被打断。与卡达西人不同，Locutus从不用高科技的方法折磨他，只是殴打和强暴。这疼痛虽然不及那种直接刺激中枢的痛苦厉害，却具有难以忽视的后遗症。他所有的伤口和断裂的骨头都没有经过治疗，这使他每一个动作、每次呼吸都经受着难以忍受的疼痛，并且很快他就发起了烧，大部分时间都处于极端痛苦的半昏迷状态，这让他的身体和精神都更加脆弱。Picard已经放弃了一切被救援或者逃离的希望，他只希望，像Locutus在第一天说过的那样，他不会被折磨致死。

或许……或许某一天，他会再次见到那位女王，而她很可能会让他活下去。

只要活下去，就有希望。Picard一直这样提醒自己。

计算机的声音再一次响起，但Picard已经听不清它在说什么了。恍惚中，他看见Locutus向他走来，在他手里放了什么东西，然后，他看见一个人形正在房间的空地处渐渐成形，而他自己正在被粒子化……

他手里正握着星舰的通讯徽章。

~*~*~

“……当我清醒的时候，我已经在医疗舱了。你知道，Beverly在三天之内治好了我所有的伤。”Picard深吸了一口气，对Guinan说道。这是那件事过去三个月之后，他第一次向别人提起它。当然，他略去了很多细节，但Guinan与Beverly谈过，她知道在那些伤痕背后隐藏着怎样可怕的事实。

“而一切只为了一场博格人的政变？”Guinan貌似平静地问道，“不，我想不仅仅如此。是吗？”

“不，没有更多了。”Picard浅啜了一口酒，说道，“只是实际发生的事情更加复杂……”

在Locutus绑架了Picard之后，他留下一条讯息，让他们穿过距当时地点约0.67秒差距的某坐标处的虫洞，在接收到舰长徽章发出的传送信号时立刻降下防护罩，再沿虫洞返回，并在返回之后使用固定频率引爆安置在虫洞附近的高能爆炸物，破坏虫洞的稳定性。

“你们只有半小时时间考虑。”Locutus最后说道，“否则Picard将会消散在太空中。”

几位高级指挥官没有商议多久就做了决定。由Data驾驶穿梭机穿过虫洞，如果在预计时间内他没有回来，进取号会派人来增援。令他们意想不到的是，Data不到两小时就回来了，并且在通过虫洞之后迅速将舰长传送至医疗舱治疗。

“简直像个破布娃娃。”Beverly红着眼圈这样形容当时Picard的情况。

Picard所在的空间的时间流速比正常空间中要慢，星舰记录中Picard失踪了三天，然而实际上，据Locutus提供的数据，他囚禁了Picard十三天。

居然只有十三天，Picard想到。他以为已经至少过了一个月。

在Picard被药物诱导昏迷接受治疗的三天中，Data破译了绑架者留在徽章中的一小段信息，它简要解释了Locutus这一系列行为的目的。博格女王不愿意接受Picard、亦即Locutus恢复成人类、逃出了她的控制的事实，便克隆出了一系列Locutus，但他们都不像原版的Locutus一样。于是，她设计想要重新抓获Picard，再让他成为一个博格人，成为她的得力干将。但是这一次，她需要保证他再也不会逃走。

Locutus的第42个克隆体自愿接过了这个任务，并且在最后一刻救了舰长，销毁了他们所在的那个空间，也就是与博格女王同归于尽了。新的博格领导者将会是他们复原的最接近于原初的Locutus的一版克隆体，其余克隆体将被封存，并会销毁所有与Locutus相关的档案记录。再也不会有新的Locutus出现了。

“这是个很艰难的决定，”Picard对Guinan说道，“在得知事情的完整真相之前，我一直坚信那个Locutus根本不是‘我’，即便他看起来就像……我认为自己永远不会像他们那么做，但我不是个博格人，我也没经历过他们经历的那些事，所以我也不能轻易下定论。”

几乎没有人知道，Locutus 42在绑架Picard的时候还留下了一条信息，藏在只有Picard能找到的地方——事实证明确实如此。当Picard获准从医疗舱返回宿舍的时候，他很快发现了那条信息。

Locutus给出的官方解释比事实轻描淡写得多。

博格女王没有一口气克隆出一个Locutus军团——她当然不会这么做。取而代之的是，她制造出并不完美的克隆体，然后……奴役他，使用他，折磨他，直到他死。起初的一段时间她极其愤怒，导致前几个克隆体很快就死亡了，之后才收敛了自己的行为，但克隆体更新的速度仍旧很快——仅仅两年，第42号克隆体就诞生了，消耗速度可见一斑。

但她不知道的是，第4号克隆体因为脑部缺陷，他的大脑的一部分是正电子脑构成的。正是那一部分，成为了之后的Locutus们复仇的大本营。他们的意识与博格女王共享，然而她不会想到去搜查一下那个已经标记为“死亡”的意识区域。Locutus们清楚女王唯一想要的是Picard的服从，于是，他们精心设计了这样一个残酷而能令人信服的计划，每一个Locutus都在改进和细化它，直到41号死亡的那一刻，计划终于完善。而42号自从最初拥有意识时，就开始在暗中推进并执行这个计划。

“我很抱歉。”Locutus 42在信息的最后说道，“我们很抱歉对你的伤害。我们并不奢求能得到你的原谅，只是认为你应该知道这些。

“计划完成之后，我们会销毁一切有关于此的记录。新的Locutus永远不会知道我们曾这样设计折磨过一个无辜人类。没有经历过这些的他或许会成为一个好的领袖，就像你一样，Jean-Luc Picard。永别了，我的……”

信息到此结束。

一阵沉默之后，Guinan静静地开了口，“所以？”

“什么？”

“你怎么想？”

Picard盯着那杯变成金黄色的Cardassian Sunshine，摇了摇头。“这只让我意识到了我和Locutus巨大的不同。他比你们，比我想象中都更加危险，我不会信任他，无论是已经死了的，还是现在这一个。但我的确……理解他们。也同情他们。没有人生来就该经历那些可怕的事情，并且追根溯源，我也脱不开干系。”他叹了口气，用更加低哑的声音说道，“有时候我在想，那十几天所受的折磨，是不是我应该付出的代价。”

“不，”Guinan握住他的一只手，坚定地说道，“你无须为他们做的任何事情负责。是博格女王伤害了他们，而他们伤害了你。你完全没有任何过错。”

“我都明白。我只是……有这种感觉。”Picard又浅浅地喝了一口酒。在那件事发生之后，Beverly严格限制了他对于酒精之类的摄入量，甚至包括他最爱的伯爵红茶。

“一切都会好起来的。”Guinan朝他露出了一个微笑。

“我希望你是对的，Guinan。”Picard说道。

-FIN-


End file.
